


Morning Coffee

by BringMeTheDinosaurs



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Coffee making, Hide just wants to surprise his boyfriend, Kaneki knows all, M/M, he tries, really he does
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-26 00:40:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4983169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BringMeTheDinosaurs/pseuds/BringMeTheDinosaurs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>:Re is ruining my soul so have some dorky boyfriends making coffee in the morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Coffee

Hideyoshi Nagachika wasn’t good at doing much.

Even so, that didn’t stop him from trying to do what he felt he could. Coffee however, was not one of his strongest points. Yet he figured one day he was going to have to figure it out, especially if he wanted to surprise his boyfriend. Tasting the cup of coffee he made, he scrunched up his face in disgust and poured it down the drain.

“Maaan, that was bad too,” He whined. “just like the first three.”

He’d been at this for almost an hour now and not one batch was turning out good enough! Why was this so difficult anyways? Touka and Kaneki made it look so easy. Even if this task was proving to be difficult, he wouldn’t stop yet. It was only the third cup, it was all good. He could do this.

“Hide what are you doing?” The sleepy and tired voice of Kaneki reached his ears and he turned his head to look at him., smiling sheepishly. How had he not heard the other wake up?

“Oh! Well haha, it’s nothing!” Hideyoshi tried to play it off, grinning. “Go back to sleep, you look tired!” 

Kaneki eyed him for a few moments, before a small smug grin appeared on his face. Walking over, he hugged the other from behind, resting his chin on his shoulder–well trying to at least. 

“You’re watering it down too much, that’s your first mistake,” Kaneki pointed out. “were you trying to make me coffee?” 

Bullseye.

“Well no! Not exact…okay yeah, this is really difficult ya’ know,” He sighed giving him a goofy smile, showing off his teeth. “I don’t know how you do it Ken.”

At the use of his first name, Kaneki blushed slightly and let him go.

“I’ll teach you if you want” He suggested. 

“But it was supposed to be a surprise!” Hide stressed, pouting. “But fine, only ‘cos I suck at it.”

Kaneki let out a small chuckle and walked over to the cabinet, grabbing the coffee beans. He then moved to put the water on the stove to boil. 

“First you set the water to heat up,” Kaneki instructed, moving around as he spoke. “You get your beans and grind them up, like so.” Hide watched with curious brown eyes, of course after working at Anteiku for so long he’d be skilled at making coffee, but the graceful way he moved was almost mesmerizing. 

“Uh huh…” Hide murmured, focusing more on his face than the instructions. Kaneki was beautiful in the morning.

“You’re not paying attention, you always mess this part up in particular,” Kaneki teased. “so watch.”

Hide scrunched up his face and pouted, walking over to now stand right beside him as he dispensed the coffee grounds onto the strainer. 

“I don’t mess it up that much!” He argued.

“You always pour too much water cancelling out the flavor,” Kaneki hummed. “so watch, you pour in circles so that it’s evenly distributed and no spot is left untouched right here.” 

Hide nodded, listening to the explanation fully, watching as coffee began to fill the glass pot. It looked exactly the same as when he did it!? What was the difference!

“Y’know it looks the same,” He huffed. “the exact same.”

“Well we’ll see if it’s the same won’t we?” Kaneki smirked as he filled the entire pot. 

“I feel as though you’re challenging me Ken, you’ve already given me all your top secrets for coffee making!” Hide boasted proudly. “I will steal your techniques and in turn make them my own, surpassing you!”

“Yeah, yeah hand me the mugs” Kaneki laughed slightly. 

Hide grinned, walking over to grab their usual mugs and setting them on the counter. Kaneki smiled, quietly pouring coffee for the both of them before setting the pot back on the counter. Hide grabbed his mug, watching the steam rise for the cup. It did smell a lot more inviting than the cups he made. 

“You’re pouting again,” Kaneki pointed out, leaning against the counter and eying him.

“Well yeah! It was supposed to be a ‘Good morning happy lazy Sunday! I appreciate everything you do, best boyfriend of the year’ surprise!” Hide groaned sipping lightly at his coffee. “Okay but I’ll definitely do it right tomorrow!”

“Then it’s not a surprise if you tell me today,” Kaneki laughed.

Hide gave him a look, leaning over and pecking his lips. “Hush Ken, I know what I’m doing.”

“Alright then” The other nodded, cupping his face and kissing him back.

“Don’t give me that doubtful look!” Hide protested.

“I’m not doubting you!” A hand came up to touch his chin involuntarily, as he laughed more at the blond’s fit. 

“I know that look Ken! You can’t fool me!” 

The sound of laughter filled the kitchen in addition to playful arguments, it was enough to fill the both of them with joy on such a peaceful Sunday morning.


End file.
